Conspiracion: Sasuke vs Sakura
by Hermi23
Summary: Un dia normal en la aldea de Konoha.Sasuke ha vuelto despues de entrenar con Orochimaru y el equipo 7 se reune de nuevo,aunque parece que Naruto y Sakura se llevan demasiado bien para el gusto del Sasuke,lo q hace que Sasuke y Sakura se declaren en guerra
1. Pelea En El Puente

"¡CONSPIRACIÓN! ¡SASUKE VS SAKURA!"

"Que aburrimiento ... "

"Todos los días igual , levantarse a las seis de la mañana, ducharse , vestirse ,perfumarse, desayunar algo ligero y salir hacia el dichoso puente de las narices .  
Le voy a tener que que hacer un cuadro al dichoso puente, ya que forma parte de mi vida ... ¿o tal vez devería mudarme allí?   
Una caseta de campaña, y ¡ala! a vivir al puente...  
Me saldría más a cuenta que tener que venir todas las mañanas y esperar a los tardones de turno ¬¬." 

"¿ Que quién soy? Parece mentira, llevaís décadas leyendo Naruto y ¿no sois capaces de adivinar que soy Sasuke? Con lo simpático que soy... ¡ Parece mentira! además que nunca me quejo por nada , que lo sepaís ... "

"En fin , me apoyaré de nuevo en esta roca mohosa y esperaré aber si al menos Naruto y Sakura llegan pronto."

- JAJAJAJA , Pues sí ,Sakura-chan ¿cómo me voy a olvidar de aquello?

"Allí estaban ,¡ juntos! El rubio baka de ojos azules y la pelirrosa retrasada se acercaban a mí ,como cada mañana ." 

"¿ Por qué vienen juntos todos los días? ¿ Por qué se rien? ¿No saben que reír de plena mañana es malo? Grrr , estoy de muy mal humor ... "  
( N/a : y cuando estás de humor chico? jejeje)

"Los ojos de ambos se posaron en mi figura , Sakura estaba riéndose en el brazo de Naruto y éste dobe ahora me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ."

- SASUKE BAKA:D QUE MADRUGADOR!  
- ... no me digas! - contesté con brusquedad - en realidad ando sonámbulo , no estoy despierto desde las seis de la mañana ... - picada venenosa, era parte de mí ser tan borde ,pero ... 

"¿ Pór que? ¿ Por que desde que volví a Konoha estoy de este humor de perros? NO LO ENTIENDO!"

Naruto , al recivir el " amable" saludo de buenos días de Sasuke , decidió ignorar al moreno y seguir hablando con una Sakura muy cariñosa con él .

- AY Naruto! Aún recuerdo esa misión que hicimos el año pasado jiji acabemos mojados enteros!  
- SÍ :D - rió Naruto - la ropa se te trasparentaba jejeje xD .

Sakura se sonrojó riéndo socarronamente , ante la atenta mirada del vengador sobre ellos .

- Uy! no me lo recuerdes! que verguenza pasé!  
- jajajaja - Ambos reían recordando momentos juntos ... Momentos que Sasuke no compartió ya que estaba bajo la tutela de Orochimaru.

La vena de la sien del Uchiha parecía que quería salir a dar un paseo... sus ojos negros escrutadores mirando con ira a la pelirrosa , con ganas de morderla .

" Kuso ... ¿ por qué me da tanta rabia escucharlos? Esa maldita Sakura - en su mente vino una idea de Sakura cayéndose por un precipicio accidentalmente - ¿ cuánto han intimado estos dos durante mi ausencia?"

- Naruto , tienes una mancha aquí ...- la ojiverde acercó la mano cerca de la comisura de la boca del kitsune - déjame limpiártela...  
- ohh ... vale - dijo sin importarle en absoluto ,Naruto.

La chica acercó mucho la cara , para limpiarle una simple manchita al lado de la boca ( restos de ramen seguramente ( N/a : por que otra cosa ... jejeje xD)), levemente sonrosada ante el contacto . 

- " Ja! Naruto ¡eres un baka!¿ no te das cuenta que intenta seducirte? QUE DESCARADA ES ESTA PAJARRACA! GRRR" 

Sasuke empezó a temblar ligeramente ante la escena , Sakura sonrió y Naruto, inocente como el sólo se pasó una mano por la cabeza con gesto zorruno .

- arigato no me di cuenta jejeje .  
- jujuju- rió ella - no pasa nada Naruto-kun ...

" - ¿NARUTO -KUN? PERO ... ¿ DE QUE VAS ?"

- ... yo estoy aquí para limpiarte y para lo que quieras ...- lo había dicho ( inner sakura: Ohhh yeahhhh!)

El Uzumaki ,simplemente la miró embobado,como asimilando la información recivida .

Sasuke ,por su parte veía sangre por todos los lados que miraba , incluso en el cielo , que era su lugar favorito en esos momentos . 

- Ohayo siento la tardanza! - una voz conocida y pachorra se escuchó detrás de ellos .

- TARDÓN! - bramaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez .

- Gomen ... U pisé una caca de perro y tuve que ir a mi casa a cambiarme las sandalias jejeje ...  
- ¬¬- Naruto.  
-¬¬ - Sakura.  
- ... ( Fuego, humo ...)

- Sasuke , ¿es humo lo que te sale por las orejas ?

El Uchiha trató de disimular su cólera .

- no ... es neblina que se ospeda en mis orejas ... ¬¬  
- ah ... guay , mola - contestó éste percatándose de la situación .

Un silencio se hizo entre los cuatro ... Sakura miraba contenta a Naruto, el rubio miraba con una ceja alzada a Sasuke , Kakashi miraba a los tres a la par , y Sasuke miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido .

- ( TENGO QUE CONQUISTAR A NARUTO -KUN!- pensaba Sakura .)  
- ( ¿ qué le pasa a Sasuke ,pareciera que llevara semanas sin cagar ... o tal vez es que me odia más que nunca UU juuuu)  
-( Esto es mejor que las telenovelas de la tve1 !- reía internamente Kakashi ).  
- ( dobe ...¿ por qué me gustas de esta manera ? si es qué grrrrrr ... )

- en fin ... chicos , que hoy nos dividiremos individualmenye , tenemos que hacer un artículo para el periódico de Konoha ,así que cada uno tendrá día libre para prepara su artículo ... pueden buscar testimonios, opiniones de personas de Konoha, fotos , lo que os de la gana , ¿ vale? - dicho el discurso, miró a sus alumnos esperando reacciones y respuestas .

- ¡ QUE BIEN! ARÉ UN REPORTAJE SOBRE EL RAMEN :D ! - Naruto empezó a babear pensando en lo que iba a poder publicar .  
- YO SOBRE EL AMOR :D - espetó Sakura dando un saltito , le guiñó un ojo a Naruto coquetamente .

Naruto la miró ,sonriente .

( - " No la mires ... No la mires KUSO! tienes que mirar cosas interesantes usuratonkachi ... ¡ CÓMO A MI!" ( n/a: se nota que no tiene abuela el pobrecito xD) .")

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dió cuenta de que Naruto estaba enfrente suyo , cogiéndolo del brazo .

- SASUKE ¡ ¿ ME ACOMPAÑAS AL ICHIRAKU !  
- ... ¿ yo? Más quisieras ... ¬¬ - contestó el Uchiha.  
- ... ah bueno ... - una expresión de tristeza embaucó el rostro moreno del Uzumaki - ...  
- Te acompaño Naruto - dijo velozmente Kakashi, antes de que Sakura abriera la bocaza ( xd) - Iruka me espera para ... - el jounin pensó - para descargar las tuberías ... jejeje  
- ¬¬  
-¬¬   
-¬¬   
- ¿ que pasa ?¬¬ soy fontanero en mis horas libres , ¿vale? ( n/a : si ya ... eso no te lo crees ni tu, ni arto de vino ...)

El rubio esbozó una tímida sonrisa y junto a su sensei, que dirigió una intensa mirada a Sakura y Sasuke , se fueron saltando por los árboles .

Una suave brisa recorrió el puente , y Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos ... el ambiente estaba muy tenso .

La Haruno tenía la ceja un tanto alzada mientras miraba con mala uva a Sasuke .

El moreno , al percatarse se giró hacia ella .

- ¿ qué pasa , tengo monos en la cara?  
- ¬¬ eres un borde ...  
- No me digas !- exclamó el chico con ironía - y yo que pensaba que era alegre ,amable y jovial como la madre Maria teresa de calcuta - cuanta ironía .  
- ...¬¬ Naruto no se merece que lo trates así de frío ...  
- jeh ... - contrarestó Uchiha - y tampoco se merece que tú lo axfisies , que das mas calor que el sol ,pesada!

La pelirrosa empezó a enfadarse y a alzar la voz .

- ¡ YO NO SOY PESADA!  
- no vamos ... si deverían darte un premio por lo plasta que llegas a ser ... a mi me amargaste durante años ¬¬  
- YO SOLO QUERÍA ACERCARME A TÍ!  
- pues un poco más y te haces mi hermana siamesa, chica ... - risita superior - además ... tu no eres nadie para quejarte de que le hable borde a Naruto, o ¿es que has perdido la memoria?

Eso fue dar en la llaga a la pelirrosa ... esta se enfureció... 

- ¡ PUES PARA QUE LO SEPAS , ESO YA HA CANVIADO! YO QUIERO MUCHO A NARUTO Y ÉL LO SABE! YO HE ENMENDADO MI ERROR , A DIFERENCIA DE TÍ QUE ERES UN BAKA AMARGADO!- todo aquello lo dijo muy deprisa , casi sin poder respirar , la chica jadeó ligeramente .

( - Kuso ... ¿me abré pasado ...?)

El chico de los ojos negros se limitó a ir hacia ella , para quedar frente a frente , muy seriamente .

- aléjate de él ...  
- Oo¿ a que viene eso?- preguntó ésta sin entender .  
- a que no quiero que te le acerques ...¿ lo has entendido o te hago un dibujito? - rechinó el Uchiha .  
- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME ESO!  
- más que tú ... Sakura-basura...  
- ¿ SAKURA-BASURA? - la chica se pasó las manos en la cabeza .  
( - " UICH se me ha escapado el mote de las antisakura jejeje - se dijo Sasuke en su mente )  
- MIRA SASUKE , POR MUCHO QUE ME DIGAS NO ME VOY A SEPARA DE ÉL POR QUE ... ¡ LO AMO! -confesó la chica , apunto de llorar.

Los celos hirvieron en el estómago del vengador, sintiendo ganas de vomitar todos los insultos que pudiera en contra de su rival amorosa .

- Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir ... que te vayas olvidando de él , no te le acerques , no lo apestes con tu presencia ...  
- ¡Y YO TE DIGO QUE NO !

Sasuke frunció el ceño .

- ¿o eres tonta ... eres cabezota o hablo en chino ?¿ cuál de las tres? - espetó con seguridad .  
- Yo soy una mujer! Naruto ha estado enamorado de mí mucho tiempo, si él me quiere podemos estar juntos , Sasuke!- Bramó ella ,con los ojos brillantes .  
- ...  
- parece que estuvieras enamorado de él - observó la pelirrosa mordazmente .  
- ¿Y si así fuera ... ?- acercó la cara a la de ella - ¿ qué?  
- A Naruto no le gustan los hombres ¬¬ ...  
- ¿cómo estás tan segura?  
- LO SÉ! Y PUNTO!A ÉL LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES COMO YO!  
- bueno ... - rió él moreno con maldad - mujer ,lo que se dice mujer ... ese bigote no es muy femenino que digamos , y pechos lo que se dicen pechos ... - miró la delantera de la Haruno - yo diría que son icerbergs jejeje .

Eso fue demasiado para la pelirrosa, que abofeteó a Sasuke ... El Uchiha salió disparado hacia el otro lado del puente .

- Naruto será para mí - la chica se señaló a ella misma con un dedo - recuérdalo bien ...

La kunoichi, se fue saltando los árboles dejando a Sasuke solo , con un labio partido ...

La sangre chorreando dejando gotitas a su paso .

- " tsk maldita basura teñida ... - de repente recordó la misión de Kakashi sensei , tenía que empezar a hacer el articulo ya , una sonrisa maligna pintó en sus labios adoloridos - ju ... vas a flipar Sakura Haruno ... " 

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : BUENAS! Aquí Hermi18 de nuevo, bueno Lorena , jeje muchos me conocerís por mi fic " Papá Naruto" y otros o por otros fics ... y algunos no conocen , así que me presento OLA A TODOS SOY LORENA Y SOY DE BARCELONA ,ENCANTADA JEJEJ ,espero k este fic ( que serán dos caps) os guste y me dejen reviews eh? venga, animaros! que me hacen mucha ilusión! jeje .   
Besos gigantes y hasta la continuación :  
hermi18-lorena-bergdora uchiha eiri.  
pd: Papá Naruto,para el fin de semana , no os lo perdaís ;).


	2. La Venganza De Un Hombre Celoso

Cap-2- La venganza de un hombre celoso:

Apuntando el nombre de Sakura en la lista de venganzas que tenía en la pared de la cocina , Sasuke se desinfectó la herida del labio ( aquella que Sakura le había echo,con su hípermegapuñetazo) , y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones del comedor.

- rollo de pergamino... rollo de pergamino ...- recitaba mientras buscaba dicho rollo .

Cuando lo encontró sonrió divertido , mientras una mirada de sádico le hacía presente .

- ¡JUAS JUAS JUAS , VAS A ENTERARTE SAKURA BASURA! VAS A VER QUIEN SOY YO, CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA!

Se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo, cogió una pluma del escritorio y con una risita macabra se fue de casa , dando un portazo.

Sasuke , iba riendo por la calle , todo el mundo lo miraba y cuchicheaba ... 

Sabían que a Sasuke se le iba un poco la olla , pero eso ... ¿? xD. 

( - y ahora a empezar el dichoso articulito para Kakashi jejeje me voy a desquitar a gusto ... mataré dos pájaros de un tiro :D! - pensativo, escena de Sasuke con la mano en el mentón - o más bien un pájaro y una pájara ... )

Siguió caminando , cuando se encontró en un banco a tres personas conocidas :Shikamaru Nara , rascándose la nariz tranquilamente , Chouji Akimichi , engullendo en vez de comiendo e Ino Yamanaka , hablando sola .

( - esta Ino ... siempre hablando sola ... )

- Mirad chicos!- dio un vote del banco Ino - Es Sasuke-kun! y viene hablando solo!  
-¬¬- Shikamaru .  
-¬¬-Chouji. 

Sasuke se paró en frente de los tres , mirándolos seriamente . 

- ( kuso ... que querrá este? justo cuando estaba buscando petróleo dentro de mi nariz ... que problemático¬¬)   
-( ñam ñam ñam ... COF,COF! ME AHOGO)- Chouji se estaba ahogando y Shikamaru empezó a golpearle la espalda . 

Resultado, Chouji quedó en el suelo inconsciente ... Shikamaru se quejó " Y que hago ahora con este? que problemático ... " ,Ino se puso en pie , pisando al Akimichi la cabeza xD.

- ¡ SASUKEKUN! ¿ QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO MIRÁNDONOS EH? ¿VAS A PEDIRME SALIR ? ¿EH? ¿EH?- Ino y su bocaza ...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y mirando al trío escrupulosamente , contestó .

- me paro aquí por que compré este banco hace años , es de mi propiedad y puedo mirarlo cuando quiera ...(N/a: está paranoico ... los celos lo han dejado medio atontado U), ¿salir? sigue soñando ... soy gay pesada , y os advierto que estáis en un vuestro día de suerte - giró la cara el moreno con orgullo .  
- ¿día de suerte?- questionó Shikamaru .

Ino, que estaba echando espuma por la boca , la sustituyó por saliva .

- suerte?¿ acaso me vas a pagar una operación para hacerme hombre , Sasuke-kun?  
- NO!¬¬ ¿ quiero que me ayudeís a colaborar con el ...- risita siniestra- artículo que Kakashi sensei me ha mandado hacer jujuju ...  
- tsk y por qué tendría que ayudarte en eso? ¬¬ es demasiado problemático, además , es tu misión no nuestra...  
- NO SEAS BORDE SHIKAMARU!- defendió a Sasuke Ino - es de buenos hermanos colaborar entre nosotros - estrellitas en los ojos de la kunoichi - y dime ... ¿ que quieres Sasuke Kun?  
- jeh ... primero ... que me conteís cosas íntimas de Sakura Haruno ... jejeje en eso ,Ino serás experta ...

Ino se quedó primero sin habla, luego se puso azul, luego levemente empezó a temblar, seguidamente de risas estridentes y saltos longitudinales .

- JUAS JUAS JUAS! ¡ HAS DADO CON LA MUJER INDICADA ,SASUKE-BUENORRO-MACIZO -DEL UNIVERSO!-Ino encima del banco , riendo como loca .

Shikamaru en el suelo, haciéndose el muerto como Chouji xD.

- ¿ y bien...? jejeje- Sasuke había sacado la pluma y el pergamino .  
- jejeje , pues bien ... Sakura Haruno , no tiene padre ... su padre era un hombrecillo feliz que cayó en las garras de una perversa pelirrosa descarada ... - Ino se puso a llorar - mi madre me contó que Saruka , la madre de Sakura aparte de quitarle el primer novio a mi madre se dedicaba a tirarse a todo aquel que le gustaba!- indignación señores xD.

Sasuke apuntaba en su pergamino , claramente emocionado .

- SÍ, SÍ ! SIGUE! -( " empezamos bien juas juas juas , ya verás basura teñida, lamentarás haberte fijado en Naruto!)

- bueno ... pues ese buen hombre , fue emborrachado por la madre de la frentuda ,apunta frentuda en lista de insultos Sasukekun( Sasuke hizo caso xD) y que por cierto la madre también tiene esa frente ... y como quería hacerse una operación para tener menos frente , y ese hombrecillo feliz y bueno era de dinero se lo acabó tirando !  
- ...- Sasuke seguía apuntando la historia xD.  
- PINCHÓ LOS PRESERVATIVOS Y UN ESPERMATOZOIDE SOLITARIO - drama xD- LLEGÓ A UN ÓVULO DE COLOR ROSA ! AHÍ FUE LA CREACIÓN DE SAKURA HARUNO!AHHHHHHH!- Ino chilló .   
- AHHHHHHH!- Sasuke chilló a su vez .  
- AHHHHHHHHH!- Shikamaru chilló y se hizo el muerto de nuevo .   
- Que desgracia sniff sniff - Ino se secaba los ojos .  
- sí ... que fracaso tan total y tan rotundo sniff sniff - lloraba Sasuke - ESE TÍO TIENE LA CULPA!- se enfureció - EL TIENE LA CULPA DE MI DESGRACIA!¡ LO AÑADIRÉ A MI LISTA DE VENGANZAS DE LA COCINA!  
- ¡ SÍ! ¡ Y A LA MADRE TAMBIÉN!- animó Ino.  
- Y A LA MADRE!- Sasuke dió una patada en el suelo .  
- ¿ sigues o qué? - habló Shikamaru - la historia se está poniendo interesante ... si no sigues me moriré de verdad ¬¬  
- bueno, ya sigo jeje, sigue apuntando Sasuke kun ... jeje - sacó la lengua Ino, divertida .  
- sí! sí! no lo dudes! - Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en el rostro del Uchiha .  
- bueno ... todo finaliza con que el pobre hombre al enterarse del embarazo se marchó asustado y la madre quedó sola ... con el esperpento de niña , hasta que ha llegado a ser lo que és ahora ...  
- ...  
- ...

Se hizo el silencio .

- ¬¬ lo que és ahora ...- rugió , una imágen de la pelirrosa abrazando a Naruto le vino a la mente , gruñó con ira - en fin ... lista se insultos , vomitadlos .

Ino y Shikamaru , se sentaron más cómodamente en el banco y empezaron a recitar .

- frentuda   
- problemática ...  
- Pesada!  
- ... ¿ teñida?¬¬  
- Fea!  
- pfff empollona ...

Sasuke e Ino , miraron a Shikamaru con incredulidad .

- ¿ eso es un insulto? ¬¬ - questionó Sasuke .  
- si mi inteligencia se llegara a ver opacada por la de Sakura, sería un insulto - contestó con firmeza el castaño .

Sasuke la apuntó entonces , enrrolló el pergamino y lo guardó .

- bueno eso es todo , deveríais alegraros de haberme ayudado ...  
- Sí,vamos ... ha sido un placer ¬¬ no te jode ...  
- ¡ PUES YO SIENTO QUE HE ECHO UNA BUENA ACCIÓN! KYAAAA!- risita de Ino , enloquecida .  
- en fin ... adiós - dijo secamente , pero cuando iba a girarse una mota de arena le entró al moreno en el ojo , y lo guiño .

Ino calló desmayada en el acto, con un chorro de sangre cayéndole por la nariz .

- ¡INO! ¡ QUE PROBLEMA!- xD.  
- SA-SASUKE KUN ... ME HA GUIÑADO UN OJO, SOY... FELIZ ... JA ,JA, JAA...

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza , dejando a esos dos solos , con el fiambre de Chouji como compañía .

- ( - si es que ... estar tan bueno no sirve de nada ... si tan solo ese kitsune estúpido,baka y dobe se diera cuenta de que lo amo con locura! tsk ... )

Y el Uchiha siguió recopilando información ,para ese artículo maldito.

Sasuke se sentó en el Ichiraku,para mirar si su zorrito estaba aún allí ... asomó la cabeza , y vió que como había imaginado, no estaba.

- kuso ...  
- ¿ Sasuke? - la voz pachorra de Kakashi se escuchó a su derecha , sentado y removiendo con un dedo su té , estaba el peligrís .- ¿ que buscas?  
- ... nada ...  
- Nada se acaba de ir a su casa , ya ha recopilado la información que le hacía falta sobre su artículo de ramen ... ¿ has acabado tú el tuyo?  
- bueno ... - con el ceño fruncido, el Uchiha se sentó al lado de su sensei, pidiendo un té para él también - estoy recopilando información ...  
- pues mañana lo quiero no se como lo ves ... ¬¬ así que ya puedes ir partiéndote el culo para acabarlo ...  
- a mi nadie me parte el culo,prefiero partirlo ... - vena seme.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... sin comentarios¬¬  
- mejor ¬¬

Kakashi dejó la taza a un lado , dispuesto a irse .

- Kakashi sensei! ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?  
- si no me hace hablar mucho ... es que mi saliva es preciada para gastarla en preguntas tuyas ¿sabes?  
...¬¬ puedo preguntar o no? - grrrr gruñó xD.  
- pregunta - ojito feliz .

Se hizo un ligero silencio , la brisa corrió , los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron,Kakashi esperó la pregunta ...

- kakashi ... tú ...¿ que opinas de Sakura basura?  
- ...  
- ... ¿eh? ... ¿que opinas de ella?  
- ...  
-... ¿? - ( ¡CONTESTA COÑO!)  
- Vaya ... sakura y basura rima ¿ quién se lo ha inventado?

Sasuke calló al suelo . U

- ¡ ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN SE LO HAYA INVENTADO ,SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE COJONES PIENSAS DE ELLA !  
- vale,vale ...- lo calmó Kakashi- que te va a dar un infarto y yo no tengo ganas de llevarte al hospital ... ¬¬  
- grrr ¿y bien?  
- mmm - Kakashi hizo amago de pensar- pues no se ... no pienso mucho en ella la verdad ... cómo es tan inútil tampoco puedo sacarle muchas cosas ...  
- AJÁ"- Sasuke fekiz,sacó de nuevo el pergamino - Inútil! jejejeje  
- ... sí , y demasiado obsesiva ... no me gusta el color rosa en el pelo para uno Kunoichi ... aunque para despistar al enemigo su cara y pelo podrían servir de florero y tal ...  
- que más ? que mássss!  
- ... llora demasiado , eso no es bueno para los ojos ... chilla mucho : Naruto-Kun!  
- GROARGGGGGG!( PETARDA FRENTUDA,¿ COMO ERES CAPAZ DE CHILLAR NARUTO-KUN?)  
- como comprenderás estoy un poco hasta los huevos de haber soportado el chillidito de Sasuke kun por años , para ahora escuchar Naruto-kun otros pocos ... a pesar de esas pequeñeces sin importancia , no tengo nada malo que decir de Sakura

Sasuke enrolló de nuevo el pergamino, sonrió triunfante y salió despedido de allí ,sin pagar.xD.

- GRACIAS KAKASHI-SENSEI!- salió disparado( n/a : con Kakashi al menos ha dicho gracias no? jejejeje)

Sasuke reía divertido con la información que estaba obteniendo , cada vez tenía más , y junto a su opinión personal que escribiría en el artículo , y las fotos ocultas que haría esa noche a escondidas ... su artículo sería la venganza completa :D.

- ( - Vas a ser conocida por los cinco países ninjas basura con piernas! se te quitarán las ganas de perseguir a hombres, perseguirás a perros de ahora en adelante muajajaja)

Iba súper concentrado corriendo, cuando chocó con alguien que lo tiró al suelo .

- MIERDA!  
- ¿ Estas bien? - le preguntó una voz femenina.  
- ¡ HABER SI ANDAMOS CON MÁS CUIDADO!Si es que ya nadie puede andar por la calle, kuso ...

Apartando la mano que se le ofrecía ,pudo ver el rostro de Tsunade sama,algo indignada por su desplante .

- Sasuke Uchiha ... tan agradable y dulce que hasta produce caries ... ¬¬ - espetó la Hokage .  
- jua jua jua ... Muy buena chica, has rebotado con sus pechos , eres un crack:D- rió un hombre de pelo blanco , que acompañaba a la rubia .

Nada más y nada menos que Jiraya .

Tras un fuerte puñetazo , que acabó mandando a Jiraya al edificio de enfrente , la rubia miró al Uchiha .

- ¿ por que corrías así muchacho? - se interesó la mujer .  
- ( - mira que es chafardera la vieja está ... en fin , ella entrenó a Sakura¿ no? algo podrá aportar ... ju)   
- ...  
- Hokage sama ... ¿ podría hablarme de estos años que ha pasado ensañando a Sakura Haruno?  
-¿? ¿ Sakura? - frunció el ceño - ¬¬ ¿ para qué?  
- Para ...- mirada de sádico paranoíco - HUNDIRLA muajajaja!  
- ... No te diré nada malo de esa pobre muchacha , no soy tan cruel y baja - giró la cara Tsunade, ofendida .  
- y si ... ¿ te doy una botella de sake? ...jejeje

Había dado en la llaga , la alcoholica mujer , le estaba incluso masajeando la espalda al Uchiha .

- creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien jejejeje , ¿que quieres que te diga chavalín?  
- je todo lo que me gustaría escuchar de ella ... lo malo y lo más malo ... jejeje el sake es de buena calidad, le aviso ;) 

Con un hilo de baba , cayendo , la rubia empezó a recitar , peor que las viejas marujonas que se ponían en las puertas de su casa.

- pues es un desastre ... - Sasuke y su amigo el pergamino ya estaban recopilando información - ... le mandé operar a un paciente de la villa y le hizo una autopsia!tuvimos que esconder el fiambre en la nevera y se zampó un ladrón pensado que era carne (N/a: quién sería el ladrón juas juas juas)! para las prácticas era muy muy mala ...nefasta diría yo! siempre rompía los frascos de antídotos , no le gusta beber , solo hablaba de Naruto Uzumaki y de lo " bueno" que se estaba poniendo estos años ...

Sasuke rompió la pluma de la ira .

Jiraya, con diez dientes menos ,volvió semi intacto hacia ambos .

- ay ay ay que dolor ... ¿ de que hablaís?  
- de una puta ... - siseó gravemente Sasuke - ... que merece morir ...  
- Sakura Haruno?- questionó el hombre de pelo blanco - !CLARO QUE MERECE MORIR, NO TIENE TETAS! JUAS JUAS JUAS - rió el hombre , pareciendo el humorísta Español: El cuñao .

(N/a: juas juas , los españoles sabreís quien és xD ) 

Sasuke apuntó esa última información , sonrió y guardó el pergamino por tercera vez .

- bien jejeje ... ya he acabado , me voy , adiós ...

Y Sasuke salió corriendo como antes de haber chocado , Tsunade , dio un alarido .

- ¡¡ EHHHHHHH QUIERO MI SAKEEEEEEE! 

... 

Por la noche ...

Cierto moreno acababa de vistirse en la penumbra de su habitación ...   
Pasamontañas y ropa oscura , cámara de fotos y sandalias de espionaje ... 

- ju - graznó Sasuke Uchiha,listo para salir - listo ...

El muchacho salió de su casa por la ventana , saltando por los tejados de la villa, dirección a la casa Haruno.

El emblema de los Haruno lse dibujaba en la puerta de su casa ... Sasuke , ágil , se escondió tras uno de los arbustos del jardín de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura , ve a la cama ya ... - decía la madre de Sakura .  
- sí mamá ... - la voz de la ojiverde se escuchó desde fuera, y sonidos de pasos le indicaron al shinobi que su rival subía las escaleras .

De un salto, subió a la rama del árbol más próximo a la ventana iluminada , y se instaló en ella con sigilo .

( - ahora veré tus más oscuros secretos ... para enseñárselos al mundo jujuju)

La Haruno apareció por la puerta, con un pijama rosa completamente , una mancha de la cena en la camiseta y la cara ... ¡¿Verde!

Sasuke casi se cae del árbol al ver la cara de la chica .

- espero que esta mascarilla me vaya bien para los puntos negros ... - se quejaba la chica, mirándose en su tocador.

Sasuke, no tardó en echar foto a aquella patética imágen de la pelirrosa, y a la vez escuchar las tonterías que podía llegar a decir estando " sola"...

( - ¿ mascarillas? ¿ puntos negros? no me había percatado ... ¡ normal! con los kilos de maquillaje cualquiera ve algo en esa paella de careto!)

Sakura se quitó la mascarilla facial con agua abundante ... se miró en el espejo y guiñó un ojo .

- ji mañana con mi artículo sobre " el amor" Naruto se enamorará de mí ...- canturreaba la chica ,dando vueltas en su habitación .

Sasuke tuvo ganas de saltar del árbol y romper la a ventana pedazos ...

La pelirrosa se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, suspiró , y de repente empezó a meterse un dedo en la nariz ... calmadamete ...

Sasuke hizo una veloz foto , animado con esa acción .

Pero la pelirrosa no solo removió en su nariz, sacó un moco grande y verde y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo . 

- ( argssss que asco xD - más foto- jejeje ya estoy viendo lo que pondré en el artículo , "chicos tened cuidado comedora de mocos intenta besaros" asqueroso ... ¿ y esta quiere besar a MI Naruto? JA¬¬)

Cuando la pelirrosa dejó su faena en la nariz , se frotó los ojos, se tiró un sonoro pedo xD ( sasuke: mírala ella ... si está podrida ...¬¬) y se fue a la cama.

La chica se metió en ella y apagó la luz.

Sasuke maldició y saltó de la rama a la pared de al lado del alfeizar , súper cuidadoso ...

( - ya sa va a dormir? que sosa ... ¬¬)

- Naruto...- susurró Sakura.

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio de sus sueños , el moreno miró con mucho disimulo por la ventana ...

Sakura estaba un poco sonrosada, siseaba en la cama , sus ojos estaban cerrados y la cama se movía un poco .

(- ¿que hace?... no estará ...?)

Las sospechas de Sasuke se hicieron realidad, la Haruno se destapó un poco y metió su mano derecha en su braguita , tocándose .

( - HIJA DE LA GRAN BEEEPPPPPPP!)

La furia hizo que casi se cayera , aunque un sonoro golpe se dió contra la pared en la barbilla .  
Sakura se detuvo por un momento , levantando la cabeza veloz .

Parpadeó dos veces , y al no ver nada, siguió con lo suyo ...

- Ahhh , Na-Naruto .. sí , sigue ... - gemía descontroladamente la chica - no te detengas jamás ...

El Uchiha , con un morado en la barbilla , propinado por el golpe , sacó una última foto a la masturbación de la frentuda ... esperó a que la jóven acabará en su orgasmo y cuando se quedó dormida ... Sasuke se fue .

Cuando el chico llegó a su casa , dejó la cámara en la mesa con furia ...

- ZORRA! ELLA NO ES NADIE PARA METERSE EL DEDO PENSANDO EN NARUTO!- empezó a mover el dedo con frenesí - JEJEJE pero ya verás mañana , basura ... jojojojo , me tiraré toda la noche haciendo el artículo , gracias a la información que he obtenido de tí ... MUAJAJAJAAJA! 

Las risas de Sasuke Uchiha despertaron a todos los vecinos de su calle , que empezaron a quejarse estridentemente ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : Ola a todos que tal? ejjeje dije que iban a ser dos,pero ... de nuevo me he vuelto a extender y quedaran en 3 U ... espero k os haya gustado, aunk a sido un cap muy paranoíco ... a Sasuke se le va la pinza/olla/chaveta/cabeza como queraís llamarlo xD.   
en el siguiente ... el final...

¿ cómo reaccionara Sakura ante el artículo de la venganza?  
¿ Y Naruto?  
jejeje eso y todo lo que queda por saber en el cap 3, espero muchos reviews eh? que me hacen mucha ilu 

Cnt a reviews sin opcion a reply:

Musa : ola wapa! gracias por el review jajaja si, ahora subire tb el cap al foro aunque espero tu review aki tb eh? ejeje besos.  
cris: esa crisssss xD jaja aki esta mujer, y tus deseos son casi ordenes seran 3 capis al final ejejeje  
AISHITERU-SHUICHI :muchas gracias por el review,si te reiste con el anterior con este y las paridas te reiras mucho tb jajaja besos wapa espero tu review.   
chibi poio:solo violento chibipoio? ajjaja esta histerico y paranoico, jajaa aki esta lacontinuacion ya me diras k te parece en el review neh? ejeje besos

besos grandes y fuertes VIVA EL SASUNARU Y MUERTE A SAKURABASURA . DWWWWWW

LORE-BERGDORA-HERMI18


	3. El Articulo

Cap 3- El artículo :

"En un lugar de Konoha del cual no quiero ni recordar , la peste se extendía sin poderlo remediar...

Que pena me da el ir por mi villa,  
esa pelirrosa ausente de amor  
me roba el mío y lo hace de su propiedad...  
Pija de ensueño,  
aficionada kunoichi de mierda...  
desgraciada Sakura basura!

Eres la peste , la gripe aviar ,  
¿qué será de nuestra villa ?  
Vecinos tened cuidado , ladrona de novios  
va por el vecindario.

Tu inteligencia esta distraída ,  
actuas como un parásito ,  
cómprate un perro y sácalo a pasear ,  
húndete en su mierda , ella te entenderá .

Cuando te conocí me engañaste con tu falsa sonrisa,  
ojos de ííbora ,sonrisa viperina...  
Creí en tí, creí en tu bondad,  
pero me demostraste que ¡nada era verdad!

Con tu falsa sonrisa a nadie mas engañarás,  
todos te conocen y te empiezan a odiar...  
partirte la boca es un gran ideal para la gente sincera que odia tu falsedad.   
Niña pija y caprichosa por mí te puedes mudar  
al mundo de las mentiras, al país de nunca jamás . 

Falsa! cerda delusional!  
Tu flipas en colores, ¡no me toques los cojones...!  
Quédate en casa y mira el techo de tu habitación  
si no incendia tu cabeza rosada y te tiras por el balcón!

Llas tonterías te acechan...¡ sujétate la cabeza , no vayas a explotar!  
Te deseo solemnemente que no puedas respirar,  
y entre sollozos me pidas un poquito de piedad...  
Entonces, apareceré delante de tu cara , te daré un puñezato y chillaré:  
- " toma por guarra!"

No eres un ángel Sakura , eres mierda de un corral , peor que las gallinas...  
.. una cabra estás!

Un tío que te quiera no vas a encontrar , se casan con personas, no con mediocridad...  
Tú te lo has buscado ,encerrada seguirás ,vomitando en el lavabo ,¡chillando te enterrarán!

Ligándote a Naruto estás , ligándote a Naruto seguirás   
Pero a un amigo que tuviste no lo recuperarás,  
Que te pierdas amiguita este es nuestro final.  
No me mires con pena que a mi no me la das,  
no seas descarada o¡ te arrepentirás!  
Un día de tu árbol te caerás , las cosas caen bajo su propio peso y sola te encontrarás.

Perra ladradora ,poco mordedora  
que barbaridad,¡ que poca originalidad!

¿Yo tengo la culpa de k estés amargada?  
¿que seas tonta? ¿que seas gilipollas?  
Joder, si que importo en tu vida...  
Tratando como perras a las que eran tus amigas( Ino ejemplo)  
pero ellas no te ven , ni te dedican sus sonrisas.  
Amigas no vas a tener,  
a la gente se la tiene que querer.  
Si te enfrentas a mí acabarías en el hospital  
nunca olvidarás la paliza que te daría hoy.

Quien no mira a los ojos a su enemigo,  
es que está cagado hasta el ombligo.  
El reflejo del acojonamiento ,¡ no digas que yo miento!  
La chulería nació en Madrid, en el barrio de Chamberí.   
Basura, Basura , no te creas bella,  
no existe la bestia, ¡no eres una princesa!  
Ya nunca más te llamaré Sakura,  
te bautizo como basura .  
Vete a la cama que son las diez,  
duerme y sueña con tu mundo alrevés.

Desagradecida, Desagradecida...  
que te sientes querida,  
por un tío que pasaste de su vida .  
Naruto te quiso y lanzaste su amor por el piso !  
El odio y la ira son los pinchos más afilados  
si rasgan mi corazón el salvarte será en vano.  
Este artículo significó una guerra verbal,  
todo acabará cuando dejes de sangrar.

Y Ahora invéntate que te pegué en el ayer, te besé en el hoy y te maté en el mañana ...

SASUKE UCHIHA."

Sasuke se dejó caer en la pantalla del ordenador, casi derribándolo. 

Eran las seís de la mañana y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir ...

El muchacho moreno sonrió , medio dormido, riéndo dévilmente clikó en " imprimir" y las hojas del artículo empezaron a salir de la impresora .

( - acabé ... finalmente acabé ... ya verás Sakura basura ...)

Sasuke Uchiha, se quedó dormido. Las páginas imprimidas sin embargo , quedaron allí encima de la mesa , mal colocadas y recien imprimidas.

Tras la larga acusación personal de Sasuke se podía ver varias fotografias y otros datos de gran interés que serían la destrucción de Sakura públicamente . 

---------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente , en el puente de cada día ...

Kakashi, con cara pálida y grandes ojeras , bostezaba quedamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza .

Un hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, se revolvía delante suyo , haciéndolo mil y una preguntas .

- ¿ y lo vas a publicar Kakashi sensei? ¿ eh? ¿ ehhhhh? - preguntaba Naruto entusiasmado.

Sakura también estaba allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su trozo de artículo en la mano , y mirando algo redondo con dos nalgas que se movía bajo un pantalón naranja .

- bueno ...- volvió a bostezar Sasuke - me parece bien que quieras enseñarle a toda Konoha la receta de tu ramen personal... pero , si hay muertes insospechadas será culpa de ello   
- ¡ si mi comida es muy saludable!- se quejó Naruto, señalando con el dedo la hoja que le había entregado a su sensei.- ¡ Ramen a la Uzumaki , con una pizca de sal y pimienta!grrr  
- si , claro ... tú lo que quieres es quemar la boca de la gente con tremenda receta pringao ¬¬  
- PUES YO LA PROBARÉ NARUTO - Sakura, ante el malhumor de su amado se acercó pasándole la mano por la espalda .   
- ¡GRACIAS SAKURA CHAN!- se alegró Naruto de que alguien estuviera dispuesto en probar su receta.  
- jijiji yo pruebo todo lo que esté inventado por tí, Naruto kun- se sonrojó la estúpida pelirrosa, que empezó a bajar la mano de la espalda hacia otros lugares... 

Naruto , inocente ,pensó que Sakura sentía peso en su mano, por eso se dejaba caer ,pero Kakashi, con los ojos algo rojizos se quedó mirando emparanoiado.

( -¿ me lo parece a mí o Sakura está metiendo mano a Naruto?Los porritos a estas horas no sientan bien ... )

- Sakura¿ te pesa la mano? - preguntó preocupado Naruto, mientras ésta le pellizcaba el culo .  
- ohhhh - se hizo la tonta Sakura - es que me pasé toda la noche escribiendo sobre el amor de mi vida para el artículo de Kakashi ...- se quejó la pelirrosada .  
-¿ ah sí? ¿ quíen es jeje? - le dió unos codazos el rubio, con picardía .

La Haruno se puso roja y susurró .

- bueno és ... ¡ay!

Una piedra le había caído en la cabeza , chocándola. 

-¿ Sakura chan?- Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como una piedra del tamaño de una naranja le había dado en el cráneo a su compañera.

- buenos días por la mañana - un orgulloso y sonriente Sasuke pasaba por al lado de ellos en esos momentos .- lo siento por la piedra ,pero es que creía que un buitre e pelo rosa te estaba molestando , usuratonkachi ...

La Haruno miró con ira contenida al moreno, Sasuke sonrió con superioridad , Naruto no entendía nada ( N/a. que tontito ...) y Kakashi bostezaba de nuevo.

( - madre mía ... lo que me faltaba , que lisiasen más a Sakura y pierda más neuronas- pensaba Kakashi parpadeando)

( -¡ maldito Sasuke!¡ Naruto es mío, que lo sepas!- rugía la inner de la pelirrosa )

( - si vuelves a tocar el culo de MI Naruto ¡ te incendio las bragas, guarra!- ladraba Sasuke furioso)

( - estos dos están muyyyyyy raros , no entiendo nada dattebayo UU - Naruto no se enteraba de nada... como si fuera normal que un compañero le tirara a otro una piedra en la cabeza .

- bueeeenoooo - Kakashi parrocha - ¿ me daís vuestros artículos, Sakura y Sasuke o os hago un plano ?

Sakura, desvíando su ira fue hacia su sensei dando saltitos, entregándole su parte.

- espero que esté en primer plano en el diario de Konoha jijiji , habla de ... - la chica juntaba los dedos, mirando a cierto rubio desconcertado - ... ¡ kyaaa! la próxima pareja de Konoha :D  
- Claro ,claro ... lo que tu digas ( - vamos a darle la razón como a los locos ...- pensaba Kakashi)

Miró a Sasuke, significativamente , el Uchiha le alargó su parte, un poco más larga que la de sus dos compañeros .

- ju - espetó simplemente el shinobi de los ojos negros . 

Kakashi lo miró con entendimiento , guardando su parte .

- bueno ... mañana a primera hora estarán publicadas vuestras partes en el diario de Konoha , ahora podeís marchar ...  
- ¡¿ marchar!- se quejó Naruto - ¡ Yo quiero entrenar dattebayo!  
- pues yo quiero ir a buscar choco... digo una cosita con Gai sensei - se corrigió veloz el ninja copia .

Naruto se desilusionó , quedando de rodillas en el suelo .

- si quieres podemos entrenar a solas Naruto kun :D- ofreció Sakura- tengo una técnica muy chula que enseñarte   
- ¿la técnica de meterte el dedo ?- espetó Sasuke , delatándose en cierta parte .  
- ¡¿ que estás diciendo baka!- le chilló la pelirrosa al moreno -¡ yo no hago esas cosas!  
- no harás peores ...¬¬  
- grrrr  
- grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura echaban chispas , Naruto se preguntaba donde narices metía el dedo Sakura.

- bueno yo piro , no pegaros sino mataros ;) , chau!

Kakashi desapareció .

- ju , yo también me voy - dictó Sasuke - huele muy mal por aquí ...

Sasuke se fue con paso acelerado .

- ¡A MIERDA DE PERDEDOR, SASUKE BAKA!- Sakura se retorcía , pataleándo el suelo.  
- bueno ... creo que me voy con Iruka sensei , así me invita a ramen, hasta mañana - se despidió Naruto feliz como él solo.

Y Sakura, quedó sola .

- joooo Naruto me ha dejado sola - lloró la chica, y restregándose en el golpe ( por desgracia poco profundo) que le había propinado Sasuke , Sakura se fue a su casa.

Sin esperar lo que mañana , toda Konoha leería ...

Sasuke solo tuvo que esperar un día más , retorciéndose en su locura celoso&amorosa , clavando alfileres en un muñekito con pelo rosa , riéndo con estrépito en la mesa de la cocina ...

- ¡¡¡UNAS HORAS MÁS , SOLO UNAS , MUAJAJAJAJA!

Y así pasó gran parte de la noche Sasuke Uchiha .

El despertador sonó , aquella mañana , y Sasuke que solo había dormido 3 horas lo estampó contra la pared, muy molesto .

- grrrr - los gruñidos matutinos se difuminaron cuando recordó que hoy era el gran día .

El día en que toda la villa conocería los secretos de Sakura, conocerían lo que él piensa de ella, verían sus fotos pedantes , la odiarían y burlarían por siempre y lo más importante ...

- Naruto sabrá lo que siento jujujuju.

Sonriente , aseado y desayunado, Sasuke se puso son bandana ( nueva eh?) y partió hacia el kiosko principal de Konoha .

Mediante se iba aproximando a éste ,pudo percatarse de que un gran corro de personas : niños y adultos , ninjas y ciudadanos, abuelos y abuelas ... estaban allí reunidos, leyendo algo , muy gracioso .

- ¡Así que Sakura Haruno fue quien mató a mi querido Takeshi en una autopsia!¡ la mataré !¡ le cortaré las tetas!- rugia una mujer robusta pálida como la cera.  
- JUA JUA JUA - reía un anciano pervertido( colega de Jiraya fi´jo) - según las informaciones de Sasuke Uchiha , esa tía no tiene tetas tiene icebergs! así que difícil lo veo ...

Todo el mundo quería comprar el diario, el Kioskero estaba fatigado .

- mamá ..- un chaval de doce años le preguntaba algo a su madre - ¿las chicas de Konoha son tan feas y tienen la cara verde? - le preguntaba el niño a su madre, señalando la foto de Sakura con la mascarilla facial.  
- no hijo, es que esta " cosa" es un monstruo ,no te preocupes...  
- ahhhhh- asintió el niño- ¿ los monstruos comen algas o niños?  
-¿¡ cómo alguien puede tener esa frente?- reía un grupo de chicas en corro con uno de los diarios.

Sasuke se sentía satisfecho, las personas comentaban su obra de arte , la questión era...¿ cuándo llegaría Sakura?

- ¡ mírala si come hasta mocos!jajajaja ¿ eso es que su madre no le da de comer?- reían dos mujeres de mediana edad.  
- ¡ pero si es hija de Haruno!¡ esa cerda me quitó al novio a los 18!  
- ¿ sí? ¡ Será hija de beeeepppppp!

- ¿ Sasuke? - una voz a su izquierda, desconcentró al Uchiha .

Era Kakashi, que tenía un diario en la mano y un ojito brillante y lo más de feliz.

- decidí que tu artículo ocupara medio diario jeje, dudo que los de Sakura y Naruto hubieran interesado   
- ju , Kakashi sensei...- sonrió Sasuke mostrando su satisfacción .  
- que sepas que estoy muy contento el diario está que arrasa, gracias a tí (- tsunade sama estará obligada a darnos un tanto por ciento de los beneficios ... pero eso no se lo voy a decir a Sasuke,claro juju)

- Buenos días por la mañana- la voz adormilada de Shikamaru se escuchó detrás de alumno y profesor. 

Ambos se giraron para descubrir a la troupe del moco( apúntate que somos pocos) xD , Shika y compañía, Kiba y compañía y Neji y compañía .

- ¿ qué es este escándalo? - se interesó Tenten con la ceja alzada.

Pero Ino , que velozmente supo de que se trataba el asunto dió un gritito y empujando a Chouji( resucitado xD juas)corrió hacia el kiosko.

Shikamaru bufó y los demás se preguntaron "¿ que coño pasa aquí?  
Cuando al minuto, Ino , cargada de diarios empezó a repártirlos a diestro y sinistro a sus compañeros.

- y que no se os olvide pagarlo que yo no soy el banco hispanoamericano¬¬- recordó a cada uno de ellos mientras le daba el suyo.

Las caras de impresión no tardaron en dibujarse en sus caras, Sasuke en cambio sonrió con orgullo cuando vio en un primer plano el título de :

LA CAZADORA DE HOMBRES AJENOS: el mónstruo de las greñas rosas .

Una foto enorme de Sakura, marcando particularmente su frente aparecía en primera plana.

A los lados habían columnas con otras informaciones :

- sus motes más descabellados.  
- las fotos inéditas de Sakura basura: preparen sus bolsas!  
- la opinión de los ciudadanos sobre la basura andante...  
- el pasado rosa de la fea pelirrosa .  
- historia de una frente gigante...

y con un subtitular añadido y una foto de Sasuke haciendo el signo de la victoria , se leía :

- Naruto es mío - por Sasuke Uchiha .

- ¿ PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO? - Lee, furioso fue el primero en saltar contra Sasuke - ¡SAKURA SAN NO MERECE QUE LE HAYAS ECHO ESTO!  
- Y tu no mereces ser tan ímbecil ... caéte de tu nube ¬¬ Sakura pasa de tí como de la mierda - contestó secamente Sasuke.

Lee puso cara de estar en pleno estreñimiento, abrió el diario y se perdió tras él .

Kiba y Chouji empezaron a reírse desenfrenadamente . Akamaru ladraba .

- juas juas juasss ¡ muy bueno! mereces un premio Sasuke juas juas .  
- sí xDDDD - Chouji se reía tanto, que incluso dejó su paquete de patatas :O .( es imposible!)

Ino , reía junto a Tenten escandalosamente también ,Hinata sonreía divertida.

- Y yo fui quien le conté casi todo a Sasuke jajajaja - reía la Yamanaka haciéndose la importante - estadme agradecidas jujuju- se puso la mano en la boca.  
- Aunque a mí me guste Naruto kun...- susurró Hinata muy bajito - ... prefiero que Naruto esté con otro hombre que con Basura-chan... digo- se corrigió veloz xD- Sakura san ... 

Shikamaru se tocaba el cuello enfurruñado .

- pfff que problematico es el amor.. espero que a mí no me pase nada igual nunca .

Shino y Neji , que eran los únicos que no se reían con el artículo asintieron con la cabeza .

Mientras la muchedumbre y los comentarios se iban extendiendo , Sakura y Naruto, juntos y riéndo se acercaban hacia ellos .

Un silencio sepulcral se formó durante unos momentos, tras un tumulto de susurros .

La pelirrosa y el rubio se quedaron mirando a sus conocidos extrañadamente .

- ¿ que pasa aquí? -preguntó Naruto aproximándose a Kakashi sensei ... - ¿ no me digas que mi receta ha sido un éxito? - alucinó el kitsune.

Sakura, por su parte, tragó saliva , más pícara que Naruto, empezó a darse cuenta de las miradas ofensivas y burlonas por parte de los ciudadanos.

Desconfiada miró hacia Sasuke, el moreno sonreía de oreja a oreja y sin cambiar la expresión altanera le estampó uno de los diarios en toda la cara.

- lee y llora Sakura basura...  
- jajajajaja - un coro de risas ( de mujeres sobretodos) se escuchó en toda la calle , Ino era la primera que estaba por los suelos (N/a: y yo si estuviera ahí,claro)

La pelirrosa empezó a temblar ante la atenta mirada deconcertada del Uzumaki y empezó a leer.

Los ojos se le abrieron como canicas cuando vió sus fotos , pasándose una mano en la boca sin saber donde esconderse.

- sobretodo lee mi opinión sobre tí ... basura ...- crueldad en las palabras de Sasuke.

Las piernas de Sakura basura empezaron a temblar , Kakashi, había substituido al kioskero( se había desmayado) y cobraba los diarios para él xD.

La chica arrugó el papel haciéndolo una bola... los ojos rojos e iluminados , el bello como escarpias.

- maldito ...¡ hijo de ... !  
- ¿ que narices está pasando con vosotros dos dattebayo? - la agarró del brazo Naruto , sin entender nada - ¡ SASUKE NO ESTARÍAS SAKIENDO CON SAKURA A ESCONDIDAS Y LE HABRÁS PUESTO LOS CUERNOS Y LO HAS PUBLICADO ENCIMA VERDAD? 

Un silencio sobrecogedor se formó ... una gotaza enorme cayó de las cabezas de todos .

Sasuke por los suelos , se tocaba la cabeza con desdén .

- usuratonkachi ...  
- groarggg!- Ino estaba furiosa - ¡ NARUTO BAKA! LEE Y CALLA ,QUE ERES EL TÍO MÁS AFORTUNADO DE ESTE MUNDO, PAYASO! 

La rubia , y no solo ella,sino que media villa lanzaron todos sus diarios contra el kitsune ,para que este baka al final leyera y entendiera que narices pasaba con sus dos compañeros .

- ¡ VALE YA LO LEO , YA LO LEO DATTEBAYO!impacientes ¬¬ - se quejó el ojiazul.

Entre la montaña de papeles de diario, Naruto agarró el más cercano y antes de decir una tontería más , abrió la boca de par en par al leer los titulares.

Mientras el tiempo se hacia eterno para Sasuke, mientras Naruto leía ... Sakura, que por una parte quería que la tierra se la tragase , apretaba los puños decidida a " matar" a su rival .

- ¡ sasuke ... ¡TE ODIO!- chilló la Haruno , corriendo hacia Sasuke con el puño extendido .

Sasuke , se puso en posición de ataque .

- ¡ MAMÁ VA A HABER PELEA! - chillaba un niño emocionado .  
- Si Sakura pilla a Sasuke, acabara sin mandíbula - profecitó Shikamaru .  
- ¡Sasuke kun!- chillaron Ino y Tenten - ¡déjala calva!

Antes de que Sakura estampara su puño contra el moreno , y este contrarestara una mota de humo apareció y Tsunade sama ,con un golpecito de dedo mandó a volar a la Haruno .

La chica traspasó un cristal de la tienda , clavándoselo en el culo y dió un alarido .

- Hasta que este chico no me de mi sake , nadie lo mata ¬¬ - rugió Tsunade muy seria .

Sakura , como pudo, y ante las risas de todos , que la señalaban como el dedo ... se puso en pie .

Estaba llorando.

Los niños, se escapaban de sus madres y le empezaban a tirar tomates y verduras encima a Sakura.

- ¡ frentuda!  
- ¡ fea!  
- ¡ plana! jajajaja

Naruto, estaba aún sentado en el suelo , la vista clavada en lo que leía y en una sección en particular ... unas pequeñas lágrimas se le caían por los ojos .

- ¡ ME HAS HUMILLADO SIN MOTIVOS, SASUKE UCHIHA!- bramó Sakura - esas cosas que has publicado ...¡ NO SON VERDAD!  
- ¡sí que lo son! - chilló Ino - yo le dije la mitad, frentuda¬¬  
- pobre Sakura san UU - murmuraba lloroso Lee.  
- ¡MI MADRE NO ES UNA PUTA!- chilló Sakura muy indignada . 

Una señora le lanzó un tomate que le dió en el pelo .

- ¡SÍ QUE LO ÉS! ¡ME QUITÓ AL NOVIO!   
- ¡TSUNADE SAMA , ECHEMOS A ESA ROBA NOVIOS Y A SU MADRE DE LA VILLA!- otra de las señoras alzó el cucharon de la olla al cielo - ¡ FUERA A LAS HARUNO, FUERAAAAA!

Sakura empezó a llorar, arrodillada en el suelo , todos la chillaban o ser reían de ella .

- que escandalosos ¬¬ - bramó Shikamaru tapándose los oídos.  
- pues para mí hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida - aseguró Ino.

Sakura ,con las manos en la cara intentaba mirar a Naruto, que estaba en shock , y a Kakashi que fumaba tranquilo desde la casetita del kiosko.

- ¡ HAGA ALGO KAKASHI SENSEI!- chilló desesperada la pelirrosa .  
- ¿ yo? ¿cuanto me pagas ?-contestó el ninja copia- lo siento... no me gusta ponerte verde ,por que no eres mala chica .. pero bueno , jeje eres frentuda, pesada y algo roba hombres , con la verdad no se puede luchar chica .

- ¡¡¡ BUAHHHHH! - Sakura lloró desesperada en el suelo, dando golpes con los puños en la acera.

Sasuke orgulloso reía con estrépito delante de ella.

- Eso te pasa por meterte con MI Naruto , estúpida de ...- espetó cruelmente Sasuke, cuando ...  
- ¡SASUKE!- la voz de Naruto, hizo callar a todo el mundo. 

Sasuke miró al kitsune, un poco sonrosado , pero su sonrojo no era superior al de Naruto, que estaba rojo completamente ¿ de verguenza o de ira? Tal vez las dos ...

- ¿ que? - preguntó secamente el Uchiha.  
- ¡ TE ESTÁS PASANDO MUCHO CON SAKURA!- bramó el rubio echo una furia.  
- ¿ pasarme? yo diría que no... usuratonkachi

Tras el típico insulto que siempre le dedicaba , la tensión se empezó a palpar en el ambiente.

Los presentes se pusieron a mirar a los dos chicos , los pies de Naruto ligeramente temblorosos y los dedos apretando la foto de Sasuke con su símbolo de victoria.

- eres un ... baka - le dirigió el Uzumaki una mirada de reproche grande - y ¡ un mentiroso! estás diciendo en este artículo que me quieres y es mentira!- chilló Uzumaki.

El moreno alzó una ceja, sin esperarse esas palabras.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir atropelladas de sus ojos azules . 

- ¡¿ por qué le has echo todo esto a Sakura! no lo entiendo ... podrías abértelo ahorrado si de todas formas vas a llamarme baka ,dobe y usuratonkachi ¡ esto no ha servido para nada!  
- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HA SERVIDO ,DOBE!- le chilló ahora Sasuke , corriendo hacia él , haciendo amago de cogerlo por los hombros.  
- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Naruto abofeteó a Sasuke lo más fuerte que pudo y se alejó de él .

Fue hacia Sakura, que emocionada permitió que el kitsune la ayudara a levantar .

La chica con una sonrisita musitó .

- ¿ ves Sasuke? aunque hayas echo toda esta parodia Naruto me quiere a ...  
- ¡ NO! - Naruto la cortó .

La pelirrosa lo miró , boquiabierta.

- ¿ cómo que no...?  
- pues ... yo ... te veo como una hermana ,pero ... no siento nada por tí ...- confesó Naruto, los colores maquillando sus mejillas.

Los ojos negros escrutadores buscando los suyos... Naruto evitó su mirada.

- de todas formas... no me gusta que Sasuke te haya montado este espectáculo ... por placer ...  
- ¿ cómo que por placer? ESTOY SALIENDO DEL ARMARIO DELANTE DE TODA KONOHA DESGRACIADO!- bramó Sasuke, su vena Uchiha y borde reluciendo como siempre .  
- lo ves... - Naruto dió una patada - ¡ SIEMPRE ME INSULTAS , TU NO PUEDES QUERERME!- gesto dramático - ¡ NO PUEDES!

Y el chico se fue corriendo , ante el corro de espectadores que veían aquella " novela".

- que show ... para gravarlo en una telenovela ...- comentaba Kakashi con Jiraya .  
- pues´sí , sacaríamos un pastón jujuju - asintió con la cabeza el sannin.  
- KYAAA QUE BONITO!- algunas chicas lloraban de la emoción .   
- ¡¿ PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ! - chilló Sasuke, indignado ante el comportamiento de Naruto - echemos a Sakura basura!   
- ¡ síiiiii! ¡ fueraaaa!  
- ¿ eh? - Sakura arrinconándose en una pared , empezó a negar con las manos - ¿ pero me queréis echar de verdad?  
- ¡¡¡SÍIIII, FUERAAAA!  
- noooooo- lloriqueó Sakura , dirigiéndose a Tsunade - Tsunade sama ¡ ayúdeme!  
- si la echaís a golpes de la villa beberemos sake hasta el amanecer - propuso la Godaime .  
- ¡¡SÍIIII!- chillaron los habitantes , niños y niñas, abuelos y abuelas , padres y madres, perros y perras , xD TODOS!

- ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Y esa fue la última vez que vieron a Sakura en Konoha , junto a su madre, ambas corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo , con tomatazos en la nuca, perros mordiéndoles el culo , y pisotazos en los talones .

Se hicieron una caseta de campaña en el bosque y vivieron " felices" y comieron lombrices.

Pero cierto moreno que estaba de pie ausente de todo el jaleo , pensaba detenidamente .

- ¿ no vas a las afueras a echar a Sakura? - preguntó Kakashi sensei , con su come come paradise en la mano .  
- mm ... ya le he echo suficiente , hay algo que me preocupa ahora más ... algo que tengo pendiente ...  
- ¿ follarte a Naruto? - questionó el ninja copia .  
- pues no ¬¬ en este fic no hay lemon ,pero no me importaría...   
- ammmm que poca gracia entonces , UU - pervertido- en fin ... ¿ hablar con él entonces?  
- exacto - contestó el Uchiha dando un paso en frente ( los focos lo iluminaban en su camino a casa de Naruto) volveré con novio MUAJAJAJA .

Y Sasuke se fue , como cual caballero andante por las calles de Konoha.

- hablar ... - suspiró el peligrís - tsk ... estos chicos de hoy en día vaya forma más cutre de gastar saliva ... UU .

En casa de Naruto ...

El zorrito estaba tirado en el sofá ,sobrecogido y lloroso .

( - No puede ser que Sasuke me quiera ¡ no puede ser! y yo que pensaba que las veces que me miraba el culo era por que lo tenía manchado o algo UU ... )

toc, toc...

La puerta sonó y Naruto, tras sonarse los mocos fue a abrir. 

Allí estaba él , Sasuke imponente y con una luz nacarada en su contorno , con una espada y un escudo y ... (N/a: menos tonterías ... Sasuke y punto ¬¬)

- Sasuke ¿ eres tú? - ojitos brillantes .  
- no , soy el fantasma de mi tatarabuelo que viene a meterte en un saco y a comerte poco a poco ¡ buh! - amago patético de susto y el chico pasó sin ser invitado - tenemos que hablar ...

El Uchiha se sentó en el sofá ,poniendo los pies en la mesa .

- Mira ... estoy arto de que me mientas y me hu...  
- shhhh - Sasuke lo hizo callar- tío ¿ tienes serrín en la cabeza? sabía que te faltaba un hervor pero esto...  
- ¡ NO ME FALTA HERVORES!  
- Pero si un par de favores jejeje - rió Sasuke .

Naruto se sonrojó .

- ¡¿ que dices! No podemos hacer nada ,¡no me siento preparado!- damisela en apuros.  
- no vengo a hacerte ese tipo de cosas ... vengo a decirte la puta verdad que ya va siendo hora de que la sepas ...  
- no quiero saber nada ¬¬- giró la cara Uzumaki.  
- Pues la vas a saber - firme y seco , Sasuke agarró la cara del rubio con ambas manos - ¿ estás sudando?  
- nooooo , eso es aceite que me rocio por la cara ¿ huele bien?   
- baka ...  
- ¿ otra vez? - enfureció Uzumaki, pero en esta ocasión fue callado por un beso .

Un beso sencillo , para callarlo , un roce algo soso ( para la versión de Sasuke claro)

- ¿ me has besado? - de nuevo expresión de sorpresa-.  
- nooooo, lo has soñado¬¬  
- ¿ lo he soñado?- se escandalió el Kitsune.  
- groarghhh ¡ QUE NO,COÑO! ¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ Y ESCUCHA O TE HAGO OTRO ARTÍCULO A TÍ POR USURATONKACHI! 

Tras el silencio de Naruto , Sasuke prosiguió .

- al fin ... mira Naruto , me gustas , me gustas mucho y si he echo ese patético e inmaduro artículo es por que esa pelirrosa de mierda me había tocado mucho las bolas... y a mí las bolas, como comprenderás solo permitiré que me las toques tú ¿ está claro?  
- ... clarísimo ...  
- así que , si tu sientes lo mismo ( que por tu bien espero que sí) , te callarás , no dirás tonterías , dejarás que te bese ( con lengua por favor) y me dirás : Sasuke te quiero .¿ vale?  
- ...  
- ¿ vale? ...  
-...   
Sasuke nervioso,con un ligero sudor frío en la frente .

- ¿eso es un no?- dentro de su ser el Uchiha estaba muy asustado de solo pensar que Naruto no le correspondiera .  
- yo...  
- ... ¿ tu qué ...?  
- ... yo...  
- ¬¬ me pones nervioso ...

Naruto levantó la cabeza, un hilo de sangre le corría por la nariz y los ojos le rebosaban en lágrimas legañosas xD. 

- SASUKE ¡ CASÉMONOS DATTEBAYO!  
-   
Sasuke quedó azul .

Un sonido de pared perforada se escuchó , y aquella noche en Konoha,con todos sus habitantes bebiendo sake hasta echar el hígado, sin Sakura basura para molestar y con un Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke con un anillo de ojalata ... nació una nueva pareja . 

Sasuke y Naruto, dos polos opuestos que se atraen ... y se repelen a veces U .

FIN .

N/A : Bueno, acabado está , quería un fic humorístico pero en el fondo ha salido incluso paranoico y cutre xD en fin, es lo que hay quería algo diferente y una buena campaña de conspiración contra ese personaje llamado Basura Haruno y aquí lo tengo .

Me alegraron un montón los revies, asi que me pondré a contestar a a quellos k me dejen mail y opción de reply si no contesto a alguien gomen UU , besos a todos y viva el sasunaru.

hermi18 - lorena- bergdora .

pd este finde papá Naruto no os lo perdaís ;) chau.


End file.
